


Technical Difficulties

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Cajun and a Gamer [3]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Technical Difficulties

Laughing, you covered your mouth. “I can’t believe that you hurt yourself gaming…” You shook your head, watching your best friend on your laptop. The two of you were Skyping, as he couldn’t play that well at the moment.

Sam gave you the best bitchface ever. “You know what, I was going to say that I hope your wifi fails, but even I’m not that much of a dick.” He shot back. “And, if I recall, it was you who sprained your ankle trying to show off to what’s his face back in the ninth grade.” He had an amused look on his face at that.

You groaned, putting your head back. “Ugh. I can’t believe you remember that!” You sighed.

“How could I forget that?” He grinned, tapping his chin with his free hand. “Wearing heels that you hadn’t practiced walking in, on a floor that you slipped on in just sneakers.” Sam’s amusement grew as you put your hands over your face, hiding the shame. “You and, who was it…oh, right, Tracy…” A girl that thankfully moved not long after this whole ordeal. “The two of you decided to get Josh’s attention. In the end, I had to carry you off the dance floor, and your mom was called.”

“I hate you, Sam.” You lied. “ _So_ much.” 

He laughed. “Hey, Josh remembered you after that.” Sam pointed out, watching you slowly slide down your chair. “Didn’t he say hi to you _every_ day after that?”

You flipped him off. “I was the clutz after that…”

Hearing movement, you looked up to see Dean coming in Sam’s room. He smirked and bent down, waving. “Hey, sweetheart.” You’d never been so thankful to see him.

Chuckling, you waved back. “Hey, Dean.” You smiled. “Decided to crash our Skyping session? You know we can just add you if you really want to.”

Sam groaned. “Oh, come on. Why on Earth would you invite my brother to Skype with us?”

“Hey!” Dean slapped Sam’s arm. “Don’t make me tell her the real story behind that injury.” He grinned, teasing his brother.

“Oh, so the whole gaming thing was a cover?” You went along with it, amused at how annoyed Sam was getting with Dean.

Dean pulled over a spare chair that you’d left in his room last time he was there and sat next to Sam. “You notice what hand it is, _right_?” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. You furrowed your brows for a moment until Dean started making a certain motion. You lost it, nearly falling out of your chair.

Sam shook his head. “You’re an ass, Dean.”

You were laughing so hard you were crying. “Oh, that’s great.” Of course you knew it wasn’t true, but it was still hysterical. Wiping your cheeks, you let out a breath as you tried to compose yourself. “I haven’t laughed that hard in ages.” You were finally calming down, and your breathing was returning to normal.

Dean still had a huge grin on his face as he got up, slapping his hand on Sam’s back. “And that’s how you get laid, baby brother.” He said before he walked out, leaving a red faced Sam.

Biting your lip, you were trying not to crack up again. Sam glared at you. “Why do you encourage him?” He asked. “It’s only going to make it worse.”

“I’m the fun one. You be the buzz kill.” You teased. “Have fun with Dean…” Waving your fingers, you ended the call.

* * *

Sam got up and walked out of his room. “Dean!” He called out, pissed.

Walking out of the kitchen, Dean was eating a piece of pizza, acting like he’d never even been in Sam’s room. “Yeah?” He asked, taking another bite.

“Stay out of my room. And stop flirting with Y/N.” He told him seriously.

“Well, if you aren’t going to, someone might as well.” Dean smirked. “She’s cute, in a gamer kinda way.” He shrugged. “Besides, aren’t those girls the freaky ones?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows, bolting towards his room. Laughing, he quickly shut and locked the door. “Just admit you wanna bone her, Sammy!” He called out. With a sigh, he flopped on his bed and pulled on his head phones.


End file.
